Concrete Angel
by Insane Musician
Summary: I got bored one day and put this up. This is a Mori one shot. I wrote it about a year ago. I hope you like it. A song fiction type thing


_'Nobody knows what she's holding back' _

A girl no one notices. Always in the background. No one was seen the girl show any emotion besides confusion, besides that she is always blank. They haven't heard her make a sound. In the back of the class the students dont notice the small girl crying silent tears.

_'She hides the bruises with the linen and lace'_

She held her hand in her lap, ignoring the agony if she moved it even an inch. Though she never noticed the pair of concerned onyx eyes starring at her dead sky blue ones. Only a small sound has ever come from her small lips and only one person has heard. Takashi Morinozuka, known as Mori or The Wild Type. She didn't know he heard her that day as she was listening to music, and a small giggle escaped her light pink lips in a quiet library. After that day, his cousin, Mitsukuni Haninozuka, known as Hunny or The Boy Lolita Type, saw his cousin watch the girl that was only three inches taller than him. Hunny would try his best to get to talk to the small girl but every attempt failed by girls coming up to him or having not enough time on there hands. He came close though. One day the girl walked in to the 3rd music room because she got lost, right when Tamaki was about to go all King-lovingness on her, she slipped back out the door and when they all rushed to the door they never saw any trace of her. Not even hearing a sound of her shoes hitting the floor. Like a ghost. The cousins knew nothing of the girl besides the fact that she was second ranking in kendo. They would figure her out.

_'A fragile soul caught in the hands of fate'_

**(In the Host club, still 3rd person)**

"Hey Kyo-chan, what do you know about a girl in our class named Jade?" Hunny asked.

"Jade Yoshymo, age 17, bloodtype A negative, Straite A student, Kendo sensei here at the school, Parent's are Kin and Mitzuki Yoshymo, and work in a factory. Likes: unknown. Dislikes: unknown. No one has ever gotten close enough to ask her. Or even just asked her. She was always called the emotionless child. She had only one friend and they were really close. Micky Nei. She was killed in an unsolved murder...well this is interesting." he said after a short pause.

"What is it Mommy?" Tamaki asked while the others were to shocked to say anything.

"She has been in and out of hospitals with over 20 broken bones and numerous sprains. None of them doing with kendo. They say it was falls or just 'accidents'. Social services were called but they found nothing but a happy family and a clean home." he said and everyone was quiet.

'What happened to her?' they all asked in their minds.

_'A broken heart that the world forgot'_

**(Jade's P.O.V)**

I didn't want to go back. Never again. Already knowing the pain that was bound to come because I was 1 minute late to leave the house. Oblivious to the fact that I was being followed. I had to admit to myself I liked someone. I watch him when I can and love his company if he is ever by me. I know I sound like one of those stupid girls that hang out with him in the Host Club. I sighed silently. His name Takashi Morinozuka or Mori for short. Not that I have ever said that. I mean he has turned down every other girl in the school that has asked him. I stopped at looked up at the sky as a tear slowly fell down my cheek.

**(3rd person's P.O.V)**

The Host club was following the small girl home from school. They were close behind but not enough for her to notice. She showed no emotion but to everyones suprise, she stopped looked at the sky and had a single tear roll down her cheek.

"I am nothing special, why would I catch his attention? I'm useless and ugly like I always have been, I will never be good enough for anyone. Who would want the 'emotionless girl' to be there anything?" she said to no one in particular but it surprised the Host Club the beautiful voice she had.

"I guess it's Ironic, as much as I try to be emotionless, I am as raw as it comes. I feel all this pain from everything everyday. I laugh when I can, I long to be loved, but I know it won't happen." she said again and once again the Host Club was shocked.

She continued to walk to her home, and when she arrived she walked in the door. It was very closed off, but they could still see the out lines of the bodies. Only two. The smaller girl was slapped by a taller persom but she held her ground. Mori was about to rush through the doors at that but Hunny stopped him with a look. The watched the smaller figure leave the room and up the stairs as the bigger person held a bottle and chugged the rest of it for a minute.

_'Through the wind and the rain she stands hard as a stone'_

**(10 pm that night)**

It was 10 and she had done with homework, cooking, and cleaning. She stood by my window and looked at the sky wishing she was gone. The door burst open to see both of her parent's drunk. The Host Club watched in horror to see the small girl being hit, punched and kicked by her parents. She showed no emotion, did not cry out, didn't do anything but take it. As everyone watched, no one noticed Mori who had a pained look on his face, and his heart was breaking. Along the way he noticed that he was captivated by everything this girl did, everyday he would watch her. The way she made the smallest movements, the way her eyes followed everything. The brilliant blue of them. When no one was looking and she would smile a bit. And now he actually heard her voice, it was like wind chimes. He wanted her to be happy, even if it was with another guy. He wanted to be that guy, but she never showed anything to anyone, though neither did he, beisdes the Host Club. He wanted to be her _everything_.

Finally they snapped out of it half way through and Kyoya called the police, he to after all this still watched the little girl after the first day at the school, he grew curious of the girl when he found out everyone questioned him when he asked who she was. She was like a ghost in everyone's eyes. He found he could hold a little spot as a sister for the girl. Everything she had gone through he thought was amazing. What he didn't tell the others is the parents had a record of DUIs and very cold people. He didn't trust them. He knew now that everyone had felt the same, anyone to go through that had no actual family. They had tried to talk to her once, but she would disappear, or they would be to busy.

The police arrived two minutes later when they found out who called and the emergency. They stormed the house as the Club came out of hiding. The small girl came out of the house walking as if nothing happened! She watched as her parents were put in the back of the police car and smiled a ghost of a smile that would be invisible to most people. The Club ran up to her and hugged her tightly. Everyone.

"Miss, you need to go to the hosital to be checked out." An officer asked.

"It's nothing but a few bruises and a sprained wrist. 15 on 15 off with an ice pack. The bruises will be nothing. I have no concussion because if I did I would be tired and they would have been hitting my head which they didn't. They didn't hit or punch hard enough for there to be any broken bones. So I am completely fine officer. Thank you." she said and they wided eyed she put her hand over her mouth. She had never talked to anyone.

"Alright if you insist." he shrugged and walked off.

"Would you like to stay with one of us?" Hunny asked holding Usa-chan closely.

"Why are you guys so kind to me? You don't know what I'm like, if I am nice or not. If i am cruel or not, yet you guys act like you have known me forever." She said, "I know you guys have been trying to talk to me and I always seem to disappear or your just to busy, I'm sorry I didn't make an attempt but I was scared." she said and shrugged. They all hugged her again and she hugged back.

"We like you because the shadow king over there has told us about you and even you have a place in his stone heart like a sister. Thats saying something. I know your nice because you have helped me countless times, with homework and books. when you right down different ways to solve aproblem it's easier for math or in any subject when I am in the library and you sit with me. You are kind and shouldn't half to put up with that." Haruhi said and Jade nodded.

"Without knowing it you have helped us all." Kyoya said.

"i know but it just never occured to me that you all felt that way. Thank you." She said

"Ne, Ne Ja-chan. Would you want to stay at Takashi's house?" Hunny asked. A thin streak of pink spread across the girls cheek. Both Mori and Jade weren't looking at the others while Hunny mouthed that they like each other. They all nodded and silently came up with a plan.

"Yes I think that would be a good idea. Would that be a problem Mori-senpai?" Kyoya asked

"No." he said.

They all walked to there seprate limos, even Hunny. It was only Mori and Jade in the wide limo to his house, he had already called his parents and said they would love to see the girl that had there son so changed and more distracted.

When they arrived they were welcomed by Mori's parent's. They saw the small girl and smiled like a real mother and father.

"My dear it's so nice to meet you. Your such a pretty young thing. How anyone could do that to you I will never know." his mother said.

"You are welcome to stay as long as you want. My boy is she the one that's made you so distracted?" his father asked and both teenagers blushed a bit.

"I see. Well it is so nice to meet you Jade. We have clothes for you upstairs and sleep anywhere you would like." his father said and smiled toward him. Her eyes no matter how she didn't notice the others did, they shined a little more the more she was happy or comfortable. It made her look more beautiful.

_'But her dreams give her wings and she flies to a place'_

**(midnight)**

Jade woke up from another bad dream and was scared to go back to sleep alone. In basketball shorts and a tank top, that fit her perfect, she walked to the room next to her's trying to find the one she could find comfort in.

Mori was still awake with the knowlege knowing that she was in the same house as him and his parents just said out loud that he like her..no loved her. He was tired but the thoughts running through his head keeping him up. He just stared at his ceiling until he heard a small tap coming from the door.

"Come in." he said, thinking it was his brother but was suprised to see little Jade.

"Did I wake you?" she asked in a small voice.

"No. What are you doing up?" he asked concerned.

"I couldn't sleep, I had a bad dream. Can I sleep in here with you?" she asked quietly. He was shocked, this was amazing that she would want to sleep in the same bed.

"Yes, of course." he said and watched as she slipped under the covers next to him.

(Jade's P.O.V)

I can't believe he said yes. Why would he? I mean yes I love this guy. He is so sweet, smart, kind, and everything I could which for. I slipped in the covers and layed next to him. He was like a flippen heater!

"Thank you." I said softly and smiled a genuine smile at him. He seemed taken back by this but smiled back.

"Your always welcome angel." He said and kissed my forehead. My cheeks were probably on fire by now. Stupid teenage hormones.

We layed there in silence as he played with my hair and I just stared at the ceiling.

"Mori-san I want to thank you for being there for me. I know you would watch me with concerned eyes during class, when I came in with bruises and such. I know the other's have to and I'm glad I have people that finally cared for me. I am not emotionless it's just I never knew what my emotions were. Some of them I still don't but you guys have showed me love and family, happyness, and joy. It's so kind of you." I said. I yawned a little.

"You need sleep." he said looking into my eyes. I noticed there wasn't more than 2 inches between us and I was getting nervous. I could tell that he was getting tired as well by the look in his eyes.

"H-hai." I stuttered.

He smiled slightly and kissed my lips softly. We stared in each others eyes as we kissed and I knew my eyes were back to there bright and shinny selves. The kiss itself was breath taking, it was sweet and gentle, something that I wasn't used to. He wrapped his arms around my waist and I put them on his chest helplessly. We broke the kiss and I just layed there with him in my new home. My Peace. I slowly drifted of to sleep with his last words.

"I love you, my concrete angel." he said softly.

"I love you to, my everything." I siad and slipped into slumber land.

_'Where she's loved concrete angel'_

**I made this a while ago and out it up some time ago. Yes it all dorkish and sappy. I got bored and was in a sappy mood. I hope you like it. Review Please -Insane Musician**


End file.
